


Perplexing

by blackberry_pop



Series: Devil's Heir [2]
Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: F/M, Hellscape, Unusual Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackberry_pop/pseuds/blackberry_pop
Summary: The daughter of the Devil is given an interesting surprise.





	Perplexing

He slipped out of my chambers around what I only assumed was the beginning of a new cycle. An unexplainable part of me remained acutely aware of every creature to exist on this plane, not unlike my brothers or my father. Though each creature had a unique set of interactions locked in for each cycle, an overwhelming number stirred at the same time in equal intervals. The persistent human section of my psyche stored this information under something akin to day time. It made my time here less endless, made the thread of sanity less likely to unravel. The lilac fire flared bright the moment he left me, silvery edge of his name sliding past my lips, enough to cut the atmosphere around me. My Inners had settled plenty cycles past, yet I found myself repeatedly satisfying cravings they used to push forward. Even when these desires were not whispered in my nightmares, I would wake up needing satisfaction of some sort. The Incubi were among my favorite to indulge in. A choice few at most, nothing ridiculous. I enjoyed the awed and gratified looks on their faces, the shine in their one or many eyes at being called upon by the prized offspring of their creator.

I had been with his alter this time.

Since that first night with the green haired demon, every time I called on him I played it wilder. I would sink my claws into his icy flesh, conjure a weapon and slice into his skin carefully, satisfy myself with our bodies millimeters from the lilac flames burning eternal in my chambers. The two meetings previous were exclusively with his alter, instead the of two souls battling in unison I had interacted with before. The second soul was not unpleasant, though I preferred the softer personality, it tethered me to the person I was before descending into Hell. Danger was exhilarating, and pain made me positively howl, but I was not my father.

Cocooned by sheets fashioned from night sky and wandering spirits, something different stirred within me. For several cycles now, there had been a nagging sensation in the base of my skull. Certain colors and sounds were alien as was this new feeling. Alongside the small awareness of every creature in my father’s kingdom, nausea settled over me when this occurred, nearly crowding my brain. I gasped, and my hand fell to the smooth skin of my abdomen. There was something there.

A life.

Not a life exactly, but a creature with a new eternity down here. The lilac flames roared across the room, I was enraged. How long had it been here?! How long had I been harboring a passenger, a visitor seeking attention in my existence?! With a start, I rose from my bed, pulling the suffering of the Gods and the blood of the innocent into a dress that fell to my ankles. The color was my favorite, an inhuman shade that swirled the tiniest cocktail of distaste and sickness in the corners of my mind, as well as the purr of delight in the more frigid crevasses of it. I did not bother with ay protection when exiting my house, as anything that dared attempt to stop me would meet its eternity of true suffering. I shivered internally at the thought, appalled at how dealing out pain came so naturally to me, even sparked desire somewhere inside. Time here was surely changing me. Or perhaps it was shaping me back into the being I had always been. My feet followed the path of ash, the occasional prod of bone shards against my soles as I slowly made my way toward my father’s castle. As I moved, I reached out to my passenger. It didn’t respond like a normal being would have, in fact I was not sure it even knew I had attempted contact. I sighed, if it was dim that meant it’d be easy to peel away from my soul. I took my time making way to my father’s domain. Most creatures that passed me paid me no mind, and the few that managed to notice me in the corner of their vision bowed in some form or another.

It had to be an entire cycle by the time I reached where Father stayed. The usually populated area of Hell had thinned significantly and the temperature had risen near the base of his castle. I could hear the sickening sound of souls screaming, bones crackling under intense heat, feel the squirming of hands and the lipping of mouths in desperation. Though the creatures that spawned here lived a more or less peaceful life under Father, every being that came from the plane of the living was sent directly to him, their suffering on display for all to see. I delighted in it. Quickly, I made work of the stairs leading up to where he’d be.

▣ ▣ ▣

“Where can I go to get this parasite unglued from me?”

My father sat across from me, flame and something ethereal lighting his face dangerously. His normal face of disinterest had minimally changed when I told him about the new creature inside me. My question caused the corners of his lips to lift, only just so. “Nothing. It will most likely leave on its own.”

“What does that mean? How long should I wait until it decides it’s done with me?”

He chuckled with a voice like melted steel, “Are you unfamiliar with the concept of pregnancy, daughter?”

The otherwise calm look I always carried shattered at that word. Pregnancy?! All creatures of this realm are infertile! “That was an assumption of yours, creatures are bred and born here constantly.” So I was going to be a mother? No! I was the daughter of the Devil, spoiled heir to the world of the undead and the suffering, I had no time to share my energy and strength with a creature I never decided to create. “Can Incubi even impregnate others? Wouldn’t there be more half breeds if they could?” The amused look on his face was only growing, he was feeding on my misery. “Who can say whether it was an Incubus or not? You’ve been in cahoots with far shadier demons recently, exploring planes between the two worlds that harbor all sorts of greedy creatures. Do you think none of them sense your power? Any one of them would gladly use your strength for their own gain.” I needed to sit down. For the first time in however many stupid cycles, I was hit with the very human emotion of fear. A...something or whatever appeared behind me and I gratefully fell into it.

“S-So now I need to wait 9 months for this thing to grow and then I’ve got to squeeze it out?”

“If this was a human creature, yes. But what you harbor could be the product of anything. The only way to know how long it will take is to have it leave you when it deems itself ready.” He stood, strolling toward me at an easy pace. I looked into his eyes, the pools of emptiness and darkness drawing me in. I could once more feel trust race through my body, I found I trusted the Devil, my father. His hand fell to my shoulder, and the dress I fashioned tried to shy away from his aura. “You’ll be fine. Though I wish you had lived at least a century here before conceiving, I am happy nonetheless to know that my own child is creating more creatures for me to rule. You have nothing to fear, your body will adjust accordingly and you’ll know before anyone if anything is wrong. My only advice to you is to find the creature that gave you this gift, and to rest while it grows within you.” With those words Father gripped my shoulder tightly and I was back in my chambers.

▣ ▣ ▣

My skin crawled. For the past three cycles, the passenger had been making my skin feel as though it was coming off my body. I knew nothing of otherworldly pregnancies, but as my body adjusted to the passenger things were certainly far from smooth. My strength waned far quicker, my Inners were up and roaring again, and I had the sudden appetite for blood. All of this was made easier to deal with by Father, of course, but that didn’t mean I was enjoying supporting the being. Wandering the far corners of Hell didn’t help me much. I searched the face of every creature I passed, and not one of them was the other creator of the creature inside me.

The door to my chambers creaked open, and in walked my favorite incubus. His electric green hair was illuminated by the fire. I had invited him, craving some sort of normalcy after the wave of madness that had crashed over me cycles past. “You called me. Mistress?” The moment my eyes met his, I sensed it. In a flash I had him by his throat over the flames. “It was you! How dare you impart a piece of yourself inside of me without so much as a warning?!” He refused to look in my eyes, his form shaking in fear. The darkness inside of me flared up angrier than the flames I held him over. “I’m sorry! I-I felt it too, when I entered the room. If it makes you feel better, I had no idea. Incubi are usually infertile, we aren’t wired to impregnate anyone we lay with.” A ripple went through me, and I tossed him across the room suddenly. “Look I know you’re mad but I promise you that I never--”

“It isn’t you.”

I faced the flame, watching them dance and desperately wishing I could throw myself in. I wanted to perish from this reality I faced. “W-What do you mean? I can feel it, the...thing inside you. I know I created it.” I shook my head. Slowly, I lifted my gaze from the fire and stared at him slumped over. He flinched at whatever demons saw in my eyes. “It wasn’t your soul. It was...the other one. You know what I mean.” He swallowed, the look of fear now replaced with displeasure. “Call him, I need to speak with him, not you.” He nodded, and his face settled into a grimace, double fangs pricking his lower lip. His sclera were already bleeding black. In a moment, I was faced with a different being. This one smirked, completely unafraid of me.

“So you figured it out.”

I was across the room and had my claws digging into his chest, completely on edge. This was not the time. “How dare you think you can just plant something inside of me?” I growled. “As often as you call on us? You forget I’m not an incubus like he is. It’s in my nature to want to reproduce, even if it isn’t in the other guy’s. It was only a matter of time before I gave you my gift.” I grit my teeth and seriously considered murdering the demon in front of me. I had no use for it anymore, it only reminded me of what was done to me. A nagging in the back of my head stopped me from lifting my hand and slicing open his throat. So the passenger couldn’t speak to me but it still expected me to do its bidding? I was disgusted with this entire situation.

▣ ▣ ▣

The past four cycles had felt unending. Everything just felt wrong, invasive. I felt like I was dissociating, and my grasp on reality was slipping and something else was crowding into consciousness inside the body we shared. Despite how angry I was at him, the demon had been by my side the entire time, feeding off of my emotions like a leech and actually speaking to the smaller parasite he’d put inside me. Call it boredom, or perhaps a stray paternal streak that kept him close. Near the end of a particularly nasty cycle, during what I suppose could be called night, I was struck with a feeling. Recently, I’d been getting all sorts of alien feelings, but this one struck me powerfully. I shaped my hand on the bottom of the swell of my stomach. The Incubus asked what was wrong, though I doubt he actually cared, just needing an escape from boredom.

“Tomorrow. It’s coming tomorrow.”

Nearing the end of the following cycle what I could only assume was a contraction hit me. The pain didn’t make me double over, in fact I could distract myself from it for some time. I called on my father, telling him that I was going to be getting rid of the parasite in an hour’s time. I didn’t expect his presence, and I did not get it. The demon managed to stumble in without an invite, though. “Are you alright?” His voice was laced with genuine concern, a first for anything I’d seen down here. “I felt--” I didn’t hear the rest of his words, as I was suddenly hit with a contraction that made me feel as though my soul was splitting in two. Familiar and alien colors circled in the edges of my vision and I truly felt like this thing was going to crawl out of me. Such excitement had not happened before the other parent of this creature had entered. “I think,” I gasped, “this thing is trying to get to you.” He sat near the side of the bed, a cautious hand was placed on my stomach.

Though there was pain, there was something familiar, the energy of this moment had been shared countless times before I existed, through the rawest form of my soul long before I came into creation. When it came to actually releasing this being from inside of me, my body knew what to do. I could tell when it left me as well, the pain disappeared and I finally felt free of the weight pressing in my mind. There was no piercing cry or anything, just the hum of a new creature added to the book of every being that sat open in my mind. My body started putting itself back into place the moment it was gone, and less than a minute later I opened my eyes.

The demon was there, holding his creation. It was small, and resembled something human. Its eyes were far more intelligent than a human newborn’s would be, I knew this creature would be full grown in a few cycles, ready to take on its destiny. The look on the demon’s face was completely new. It was softer, the sclera still blacker than pitch his aura still promising destruction of those in his path, but the look was what stood out. It was almost tender, something akin to happiness. Envy woke from his slumber at the sight and set to poking around in my subconscious. I had told myself countless times that whatever came out of me was the Demon’s responsibility, not my own. But seeing the joy it could bring a creature of darkness and hatred made my spine tingle.”Give it here, let me see what siphoned my energy all this time.” The demon stood, eyes never wavering from his creation, and carefully handed me the creature.

The moment it touched my own flesh, it was like the entire dimension shifted. I wouldn’t describe the feeling as maternal, but it was something akin to it. I could feel this soul differently than I could feel the others. I usually felt a whisper of the souls, they touched me through Father. Looking down at the new being, I could truly feel that this soul was mine, my own soul to reach out and tend to when I finally became ruler of this plane. It connected us, and without putting any thought into it I pressed the creature to my breast and it began to nurse. The demon averted his eyes, I didn’t really care what thoughts he was preoccupied with. Right now I had to tend to the single soul I had made.

Looking up, I noticed my father standing in the doorway, a bit of a malicious glint in his eye and a dark smile on his face. “The first is always the nicest, you’ll want more quite soon, child.” With those words he disappeared, and I was glad he decided to at least stop by. The usually lilac flames in my chambers burned sapphire, and I was filled with an overwhelming air of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
